MV and PJO truth or dare crossover!
by Wisdomforadaughter
Summary: Claire,Shane,Eve,Micheal,Lily,Nico,Annabeth,and Percy play truth or dare!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! New story! This is a crossover of PJO and MV! Hope you like it! **

**P.S. Don't trust the rating. It's just some dares in this fanfiction.**

* * *

><p>Claire's POV<p>

It was a normal day today. I was studying,Eve was on her phone,and shane and Michael were playing videogames. All of a sudden, four flashes of light appeared. When the flashes of light faded away, there where four teens who looked about 16."Um, not to be rude but who are you guys and what are you doing here?"Eve asked."You did sound rude,Eve."Shane said."Bite me!"Eve said."Back to you guys. Who are you guys?"eve asked."I'm Percy Jackson,son of-"the guy said with blach hair started before he got his mouth covered up by a girl with blond hair's hand."They are are mortals,seaweed brain. Gods. Oh by the way I'm Annabeth."the girl said."Who are you calling mortals? Not all of us are human. What did Percy mean by son of?"Eve asked."Looks like we are busted. I'm Lily,daughter of Aphrodite."the other girl said."I'm Nico,son of Hades."the other guy said."I'm Annabeth,daughter of Athena."Annabeth said."I'm Percy,son of Poseidon."Percy said."Why are your parents named after Greek gods and goddesses?"I asked."Because they are Greek gods and goddesses. We are demigods."Lily said."Okay. That's pretty believe able. If there is vampire there has to be other things."I said."That was easier than most people react."Percy said. All of a sudden, a letterdropped out of the sky and landed on the coffee table. I went over and started reading the letter.

Dear demigods,vampires,ladies,and Shane,

You eight are going to play truth or dare. Why? Because the gods and goddesses are bored. Have fun!

From the awesomest god in the world,

Apollo.

P.S. Be safe!- Athena and Poseidon.

"I guess we are playing truth or dare. I'll start. Annabeth, truth or dare."I said."Truth."Annabeth said...

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! I am going to update as much as I can. I'm in england. Byyyeee!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>Claire's POV<p>

"If you partner agreed to pretend to be someone else tonight in bed, who would you ask him/her to be?"I asked."The youtuber Shane Dawson."Annabeth said."You know who that is! He is my favorite youtuber!"I said."He is so funny isn't he! I wish I could be Li- I mean he is so funny..."I said."You wish you were who?"Shane asked."Nobody."I answered."So you want to be Annabeth?"Lily asked."What? No! No offence Annabeth, but I like Shane more then Percy."I exclaimed."No offense taken. Let's get on with the game. Shane truth or dare?"she asked."Dare." Shane said."I dare you to look up your name and read the first thing that comes up."Annabeth said. So Shane did."Shane: another term for "sexy beast"."Shane said."Wow. Not surprising."I mummbled so nobody could hear."What was that Claire?"Eve asked me."Nothing."I said quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter is really short. I have really good reasons. 1 is that I couldn't consitrate,and 2 is that I'm traveling. So yea. Byyyeee<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Me here! Sorry for the long wait. I've been VERY busy. So yeah. You should be getting some updates from me. The following titles are going to be update in the time spand till the end of the 7th a little bit of the 8th:**

**This fanfiction**

**Morganville truth or dare**

**New Fanfiction**

**Living with the Jacksons**

**Confused Love**

**Another new fanfiction**

**Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Claire<p>

"Annabeth, t or d?" I asked her." Truth." Annabeth said proudly."When and how was your first kiss?"I asked her."It was with Percy. We were on mount st. Helen and it was about to blow up. It was quick but amazing. But then Percy went to Calypso's island."she said"Michael, Truth or dare?"Annabeth asked Michael."Dare."He said plainly."Michael you have to show a bit of one of your buttocks to Eve so she can draw a smiley on it."She said.

Eve

Michael gets up in front of me and pulls down his pants in the back. Claire hands me a sharpie and I start to go at it. I make a smiley with fangs. "Done."I yelled."I think we should call it a night. Claire, you have to sleep in Shane's room. Annabeth and Percy, you go to Claire's bedroom. And Lily and Nico can go in Eve's old room."Michael said. We all went our seprate ways.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it! Sorry its short, but you get a lot out of me. So yeah. I can say that the updates are going to be in that order. But I know the 2 new fanfictions are going to be first. Thank you and byyyyeee!<strong>


End file.
